Mastermind
by EviLisa2101
Summary: Apa sebagian darimu mengenal cerita berjudul Opera? Masih ingat ketika sebuah keegoisan menguasai dirimu? Menulikan telinga dari hasutan yang berusaha membisik dengan nada pedih pada sebuah harapan yang tersisa. Dan kini. Sebuah 'alur baru', kembali tercipta. [ Lee Hyukjae. Lee Donghae. Kim Minseok. Xi Luhan. Others] [HaeHyuk/LuMin]/Open it. Ada pesan dari EviLisa2101 didalam.


_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©201**__**3**_

_Inspired from __**EXO**__** – **__**Wolf **__as a Back__sound_

.

**WARNING!** BL, Forward-Back Plot, Sexual Harassement, **Rape**, AU, **No Editing**.

—oOo—**  
**Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan,** [HaeHyuk/****LuMin****] **& Others.  
Genre(s): **Supernatural – ****Romance**  
Rated:**M****  
**Lenght/Type: teaser! [2S]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ! **  
**DON'T BASH/FLAME CHARA!****  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~

—o0o—

Beritahu aku suatu hal yang tak pernah ingin kau lihat...

—**Sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan?**

Beritahu aku suatu hal yang tak pernah ingin kau rasakan...

—**Kebencian dan ketakutan yang dalam?**

.

"Kita akan ke Seoul? Kapan, _hyung_?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada intonasi yang begitu bersemangat pada Hyukjae, sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut.

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar nada riang dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. Dengan nada yang begitu meyakinkan, "Minggu depan. Dan kita akan menjalani audisi pencarian bakat terkenal di Korea Selatan!", ia berucap sembari mengajak Minseok berloncat-loncatan riang bersamanya dikamar apartemen kecil milik mereka berdua.

.

Ketika tangis pecah bersama keyakinan...

—**Lantas bagaimana mungkin engkau bisa bertahan di tengah rasa sakit yang meradang?**

Dan keyakinan yang dipertahankan seakan runtuh seketika...

—**Setelah jatuh tersungkur dalam perih, sanggupkah aku untuk kembali kukuh berdiri?**

.

"Kalian ingin megikuti audisi ini?" Pria bertubuh tambun tersebut menilik dari atas ke bawah dua pemuda yang berdiri gugup dihadapannya. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sejumlah data didalam map yang tersusun rapi.

"Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Minseok. Dua pemuda kelahiran Beijing, China, namun berdarah asli Korean. Jauh-jauh datang dari negeri Tirai Bambu hanya untuk mengikuti audisi yang sangat ketat ini, dan hanya untuk menunjukan bakat tari kalian? Jangan bercanda, bisakah kalian **bertahan** hingga akhir audisi dan tampil di **panggung spektakuler** kami?" Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat angkuh didepan dada, ia menyeringai disertai nada bicara yang terdengar menantang.

.

Dan ketika sebuah ke**egois**an kembali mengambil alih alur kehidupan...

—**dan mungkinkah aku tersenyum ketika air mata mewakili perasaanku yang terlarut dalam kesedihan?**

Disana engkau hampir terhisap api kehidupan yang membakar keteguhan didalam dada...

—**Ketika aku yakin untuk maju dan terus kukuh berdiri, disana engkau menghipnotisi batin untuk tertarik dalam alur mundur yang penuh keputus asaan.**

.

"Selamat, setelah memasuki babak 30 besar, kalian berdua maju ke babak 5 besar ini dengan sangat baik. Selamat." Dua pemuda mungil dihadapan Hyukjae dan Minseok tersenyum sembari menyalami mereka berdua.

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut, "Itu belum seberapa dengan suara menakjubkan kalian, Ryeowook_-ssi_ dan Kyungsoo_-ssi_." Minseok mengangguk seakan membenarkan hal tersebut.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan ramah satu sama lain, hingga tidak tersadari waktu audisi untuk yang terakhir kali kembali dimulai.

.

Mengapa begitu berat untuk mengatakan iya jika seandainya engkau bersikeras untuk bertahan?

—**Bukankah rasa ketakutan, ketegangan, dan juga suatu yang penuh kepahitan adalah bumbu pelengkap sebuah cerita, **_**sayang**_**?**

.

"Peserta nomor 5, mohon untuk segera masuk ke ruang audisi." Tim kreatif acara berucap dengan nada lantang didepan pintu masuk ruangan yang Hyukjae dan Minseok sudah hafal **seluk-beluk**nya tersebut.

Dengan penuh keyakinan tinggi, keduanya berdiri. Hyukjae memandang Minseok, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan segera menuju ruangan dan tim kreatif tersebut memberi ucapan '_Hwaiting_', guna menyemangati mereka pelan.

.

.

"Selamat datang kepada Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Minseok. Kami berdua adalah juri utama yang akan menentukan kalian berdua lolos atau pun tidak menuju babak final ajang pencarian bakat **kami**."

Baik Hyukjae maupun Minseok, keduanya tetap terdiam begitu suara dihadapan mereka membuat rasa gugup yang telah di tenggelamkan dalam, perlahan kembali muncul dalam hati, mencoba mengikis dinding guna pertahanan dari rasa ketakutan yang tiba-tiba akan datang.

Berdiri diatas panggung seperti ini nampaknya adalah _view_ yang sangat bagus untuk melihat dengan jelas dua pemuda berbeda yang terduduk dengan gagah dimeja juri pada umumnya.

Bukankah mereka berdua pemuda dengan variasi yang berbeda? Yang satu berambut _brunette_ dengan warna coklat tua, sementara yang satu lagi _blonde_ dengan aksen warna sedikit gelap. Keduanya nampak sempurna bak dewa, berwajah tampan dengan dua buah mata teduh yang warnanya hampir senada. Yang satu coklat _hazel,_ sementara yang lainnya coklat karamel.

—dua mata yang menatap tertarik Hyukjae dan Minseok dalam pemikiran yang jauh berbeda satu sama lain.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian **mulai**?"

.

Beritahu aku apa yang bisa mengalahkan segala macam **cobaan** yang ada di depanmu kini...

—**ketika cinta berkuasa, jauh di dalam hatimu kau masih sanggup berbelas kasih dengan dalih yang tidak di mengerti logika dan mengemis rasa sayang yang dalam 'atas nama orang yang begitu ingin dipertahankan'...**

—**TBC****—**

Aish, I finally made a new story again. I can't stop my imagination that always filled my mind T^T ... Well, cerita ini inti biduknya hampir sama dengan ff Lisa yang **Opera**, cuman yah... sedikit lebih menegangkan karena inginnya menyusupkan genre **Suspence**, but, masih ingin loh yah makanya tidak Lisa tulis di Genre diatas. LOL  
Don't u see i still want to tried!? Haha. Abaikan saja. Semoga saja chapter 1-nya menyusul dengan segera setelah prakerin Lisa selesai. Bersamaan dengan ff lain yang inginnya juga ikut diupdate nantinya. Btw, karena Lisa masih sibuk dengan Prakerin bulan terakhir (Oktober untuk akhir dinaspen +sebulan atas permintaan pembimbing hingga November) dan sejumlah laporan juga jurnal harian yang belum terselesaikan, Lisa memutuskan _comeback _di tahun 2014\^o^/

Oh iya, Lisa telah memikirkan secara matang untuk pindah dari FFn menuju 'rumah' Lisa sendiri;

**imhaehyukid2101. wordpress. com **

_(ingat, hilangkan spasinya.)_

Lebih nyaman berada dirumah sendiri, karena akan Lisa _lock_ ff-nya dengan _password_ agar aman. Ini untuk menghindarkan fanfiksi Lisa dari tingkah nakal _silent reader_. Well, saya bukannya haus akan komentar kalian. Seorang penulis juga butuh respon untuk tulisannya bukan? Ini untuk menunjukkan antusiasme pembaca terhadap karya Author yang sudah dibacanya. Yang berarti juga menunjukan keberhasilan karya yang dibuatnya sehingga tak hanya menguntungkan reader yang terhibur (entah bagaimana pemikiran kalian atas karya Lisa) maupun Author yang telah banyak meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk menulis suatu karya, sesempit apapun kesempatan yang dimilikinya. Tidak sependapat? Well, otak saya terlalu CETEK untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Untuk mendapatkan _password_ (untuk beberapa fanfiksi bergenre Smut/Sexual scene/harassment), Bisa hubungi Lisa lewat (bermacam) akun, terpampang jelas di **Bio**. Terimakasih banyak atas waktu kalian yang selama ini sudah kalian berikan pada kalian dan mendukung Lisa tetap menulis fanfiksi disini. Lisa merasa disambut hangat sedari 12 Maret 2012 hingga detik ini.

PS: Jangan khawatir dengan _update_-an maupun _new ff_, karena Lisa masih menggunakan akun ini untuk update _teaser_ dengan fanfiksi bersangkutan yang akan di _update_/rilis.

Salam sayang,

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra**


End file.
